Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a working apparatus for a component or a board and a component mounting apparatus, and more particularly, it relates to a working apparatus for a component or a board and a component mounting apparatus each including a head unit with imaging portions.
Description of the Background Art
A component mounting apparatus or the like including a head unit with imaging portions is known in general, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-347555, for example.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-347555 discloses a component mounting apparatus including a component placing head with two cameras (imaging portions) and component suction nozzles (working mechanism portions) arranged between these cameras, capable of being moved to an arbitrary position on a board. In this component placing head of the component mounting apparatus, the component suction nozzles between the cameras are arranged on a straight line (X-axis) passing through the centers of the two cameras, and the rotation angle (yawing value) of the component placing head with respect to the X-axis in the plane (X-Y plane) of the board can be grasped with the two cameras. In this case, the amounts of displacement (displacement in a direction Y) of the component suction nozzles from the X-axis are obtained on the basis of horizontal distances from the centers of the cameras to the component suction nozzles and the rotation angle of the component placing head. Thus, even if an X-axis frame and a Y-axis frame supporting the component placing head are distorted, the component placing head is moved while the amounts of displacement corresponding to the rotation angle of the component placing head rotated due to the distortion are taken into consideration, and hence the component suction nozzles are accurately moved to component mounting positions.
In the component placing head of the component mounting apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-347555, the component suction nozzles are arranged on the straight line (X-axis) passing through the centers of the two cameras, so that the amounts of displacement (displacement in the direction Y) of the component suction nozzles are easily grasped on the basis of center-to-center distances between the cameras and the component suction nozzles and the rotation angle of the component placing head. However, in the component placing head in which the component suction nozzles are arranged at positions displaced from the straight line passing through the centers of the two cameras, for example, it is difficult to grasp the amounts of displacement of the component suction nozzles by directly applying the aforementioned method. Therefore, according to the structure described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-347555, the component suction nozzles (working mechanism portions) cannot be accurately moved to the component mounting positions (working positions) in the case of the component placing head in which the component suction nozzles (working mechanism portions) are not arranged on the straight line passing through the centers of the imaging portions.